


Always

by Alysandra



Series: Par l'enfer! [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysandra/pseuds/Alysandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Située 4 ans après les évènements de "Slave to Love", "Always" est la seconde fin alternative de la série "Par l'enfer!" et a été écrite pour les amoureux du couple Buffy/Angel après que l'on m'ait fait remarquer que "Slave to Love" laissait la porte ouverte à plusieurs fins possibles :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Le titre est tiré de la chanson de Bon Jovi "Always".

**16 Mai, Sunnydale, Californie, quatre ans plus tard  
**  
« Giles, ma décision est prise… Je quitte Sunnydale! »  
  
« Buffy, je sais que l’activité démoniaque n’est plus la même depuis quelques semaines mais… »  
  
« Quelques semaines! Giles! Mais où étiez-vous donc ces derniers mois? Quelques semaines… ça fait presque un an que je prends des vacances! »  
  
« Oui, je sais… tu as raison… mais où comptes-tu aller? »  
  
« A Los Angeles. C’est devenu la nouvelle bouche de l’enfer et Angel a besoin d’aide! »  
  
« Faith ne peut pas le faire? »  
  
« Faith n’est pas encore sortie de prison, Giles! Cela ne devrait pas tarder, mais en attendant… Et puis, elle n’aura peut-être pas envie de traîner dans le coin… »  
  
« Oui, je vois… Bon d’accord, » soupira Giles. « Tu es adulte maintenant et je suppose que je n’ai de toute façon pas mon mot à dire… »  
  
« Merci Giles! » dit Buffy en se jetant à son cou… « Avant de partir, j’ai quelque chose à vous demander… »  
  
« Je t’écoute. »  
  
« Venez avec moi! Avant de protester, laissez-moi finir. Vous êtes mon observateur et… il y a si longtemps que nous travaillons ensemble… je vais me sentir perdue sans vous. En plus, votre boutique ne marche plus tellement… vous pourriez la vendre et en ouvrir une autre à L.A… et… et vous pourriez demander à Anya de vous accompagner…! En fait, je suis sûre qu’elle aimerait elle aussi quitter Sunnydale… et Alex l’aime tellement qu’il viendrait aussi… »  
  
« Et Willow et Tara? » demanda l’observateur, amusé par la ruse de sa protégée.  
  
« Ben, en fait, elles ont déjà commencé leurs cartons… Tout le monde l’a fait… Ne reste plus que vous! »  
  
« Si je comprends bien, Buffy, tout le groupe te suit? »  
  
« Euh, il me précède plutôt… »  
  
« Oui… tout le monde est déjà sur place et… vous vous êtes dit que ce serait plus simple pour moi d’accepter si je savais que j’allais rester seul? »  
  
« Euh, eh bien… oui… ça marche? » demanda Buffy, pleine d’espoir.  
  
Giles regarda les murs de la ‘Magic Box’ autour de lui.  
  
« Je ne sais pas Buffy. Il faut trouver un nouveau local et un appartement… »  
  
« C’est fait! » s’écria Buffy.  
  
« Tu veux dire…? »  
  
« Oui, les bureaux d’Angel sont situés dans un ancien hôtel, l’Hyperion, et il y a assez de place pour tout le monde! Son agence se tient au rez-de-chaussée. »  
  
« Une simple chambre ne suffira pas pour tous mes meubles et mes livres, Buffy!  
  
« Oh, ça aussi, c’est arrangé… Angel a commencé les travaux, il y a quelques semaines. Il a fait abattre quelques cloisons et l’hôtel est maintenant divisé en appartements. »  
  
« Tu as réponse à tout, on dirait! »  
  
« On dirait! Alors, vous venez? »  
  
« Ai-je réellement le choix? » répondit Giles en souriant.  
  
…  
  
 **3 Juin, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
« Ouf! C’est le dernier! » dit Alex en vidant le carton de livres. « Qui a dit que Giles n’était plus bibliothécaire? »  
  
L’entière collection des livres de Giles avait rejoint et complété celle de Wesley, sur les étagères du hall d’entrée.  
  
Le déménagement s’était passé tranquillement. Ils étaient maintenant installés et s’il leur fut un peu difficile de cohabiter les premiers temps, chacun se sentait désormais chez lui. Buffy, Willow et Tara se partageaient le premier étage, Giles, Alex et Anya, le deuxième et Angel avait gardé ses appartements au troisième.  
  
Très vite, ils prirent des dispositions pour faire tourner l’agence sans se gêner.  
  
Le Scooby Gang aménagea la nouvelle boutique dans l’immense local qu’Angel avait déniché à quelques rues de l’hôtel et qui donnait dans une rue très fréquentée. Le loyer y était un peu plus élevé qu’à Sunnydale mais les affaires marcheraient, ils en étaient convaincus.  
  
Angel, Buffy, Lindsey et Gunn se partageaient équitablement le travail, même si les deux premiers opéraient plutôt la nuit. Depuis que l’activité démoniaque avait explosé à Los Angeles, ils n’étaient pas trop de quatre pour tenter d’en venir à bout. De leur côté, Cordelia et Wesley les aidaient, l’une avec des visions de plus en plus précises des personnes en danger et l’autre avec ses recherches dans ce qu’ils appelaient désormais la ‘grande bibliothèque’. De temps en temps, ils se joignaient à eux, ainsi que les Scoobies, quand les affaires qu’ils traitaient nécessitaient des renforts.  
  
L’entente entre tous fonctionnait à merveille. Même Cordelia et Alex arrivaient à se supporter. Un miracle quand on pensait aux heures qu’ils avaient passées à se chamailler, des années plus tôt! Une grande complicité les unissait maintenant et leurs compagnons respectifs, Lindsey et Anya, auraient pu en être jaloux s’ils ne connaissaient déjà tous les détails de leur histoire et savaient qu’ils n’avaient rien à craindre.  
  
Angel et Buffy passaient de longues heures à parler quand les démons leur en donnaient l’occasion. C’était une habitude qu’ils avaient prise pendant les quelques mois qu’Angel avait passés à Sunnydale après la disparition de Spike, quatre ans plus tôt. Une grande tendresse les envahissait quand ils s’octroyaient une pensée l’un pour l’autre mais aucun d’eux n’osait franchir la ligne invisible qui les séparaient d’une éventuelle relation. En fait, chacun attendait que la prophétie concernant Angel s’accomplisse pour décider de son avenir tout en sachant que cela pourrait prendre des années.  
  
…  
  
 **27 juin, Tour Wolfram & Hart, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
« Parfait, vous êtes là! » dit l’homme en pénétrant dans son bureau.  
  
Les deux paires d’yeux le regardèrent attentivement. Il s’assit dans son fauteuil en cuir noir et se tourna vers eux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
  
« Je sais que vous vous demandez les raisons de votre présence ici, » dit-il lentement.  
  
« Holland… » commença Lilah Morgan.  
  
L’avocat leva une main pour l’interrompre.  
  
« Ecoutez-moi d’abord, vous parlerez ensuite. »  
  
Holland Manners fit une pause, puis reprit.  
  
« Bien, parlons affaires alors… Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons un ennemi qui ne cesse de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Malgré toutes vos tentatives pour nous en débarrasser, Angel arrive toujours à s’en sortir et continue à anéantir nos projets les uns après les autres. Seulement cette fois, j’ai le moyen de l’éliminer une fois pour toutes. »  
  
Il fit de nouveau une pause, fixa droit dans les yeux les deux avocats en face de lui, et ébaucha un sourire machiavélique.  
  
« Tout d’abord, j’ai compris une chose. On ne peut pas le tuer. Il est beaucoup trop intelligent pour que l’on arrive à le surprendre et à le supprimer. De plus, il est entouré d’une foule de collaborateurs qui lui sont totalement dévoués et toujours prêts à lui venir en aide si besoin. Donc, on ne peut pas le tuer… Par contre, on peut l’éloigner de nos affaires. »  
  
Holland saisit une petite télécommande sur son bureau et la dirigea vers un écran de télévision encastré dans le mur où apparut la photo d’une île.  
  
« Comme vous le savez, une vente aux enchères de démons aura lieu à Sikinos très prochainement. Notre ami vampire y est inscrit. J’y ai personnellement veillé. Une fois Angel prisonnier loin de Los Angeles, nos activités reprendront un coup de fouet. Des questions? » demanda Holland en se tournant vers les avocats.  
  
« Holland… je ne pense pas que cela résoudra notre problème. Il reste la Tueuse. Si Angel disparaît, elle partira à sa recherche, finira par le retrouver et le ramènera ici, » dit Lilah.  
  
« La Tueuse… j’ai oublié de vous parler de la Tueuse? » dit Holland dans un rire.  
  
« Eh bien… oui… »  
  
« Elle part avec lui. Ce plan est valable pour le vampire et la Tueuse. »  
  
« Mais, et les autres? » continua Lilah.  
  
« Les autres ne seront pas assez forts pour les aider cette fois. De plus, ils sont tous humains et les humains ne peuvent entrer dans la forteresse où seront gardés Angel et la Tueuse. »  
  
« La Tueuse est humaine… »  
  
« Les pouvoirs de la Tueuse n’ont rien d’humains. Ils lui ont été donnés par des puissances supérieures. »  
  
D’un regard, Holland Manners signifia à Lilah Morgan qu’il en avait assez de ses questions et se tourna vers l’autre avocat qui n’avait pas encore dit un mot.  
  
« James, je sais que vous êtes nouveau ici, mais il est temps de faire vos preuves. Je vous confie cette mission. »  
  
James Atherton, jeune homme blond d’une trentaine d’années, acquiesça en silence.  
  
« Vous avez en charge de kidnapper le vampire et la Tueuse, de les conduire à Sikinos puis de veiller sur eux jusqu’à la Vente aux enchères. Ne me décevez pas. J’ai eu mon compte d’avocats qui ont retourné leur veste pour rejoindre le camp ennemi, » dit Holland en pensant à Lindsey McDonald.  
  
« Je ne vous décevrez pas, Monsieur, » dit James sans ciller.  
  
« Le Conseil est au courant de vos intentions? » demanda Lilah.  
  
« J’ai la bénédiction de l’un de leurs membres, et cela me suffit. Quentin Travers est de notre côté. Il éprouve un véritable dégoût pour cette Tueuse. »  
  
Holland se leva de son fauteuil et les autres avocats en firent autant, le suivant jusqu’à la porte de son bureau.  
  
« Bien. La discussion est close. »  
  
Il ouvrit la porte et Lilah sortit.  
  
« James, un instant s’il vous plait. »  
  
« Oui, Monsieur? »  
  
« Cessez les ‘Monsieur’, appelez-moi Holland. »  
  
« Bien Mons… Holland. »  
  
« Voici le nom d’une personne sur laquelle vous pouvez compter pour débuter les hostilités, » dit l’avocat en tendant une carte. « Vous prendrez contact avec lui pour les détails de l’enlèvement, il en a l’habitude. Après, tout reposera sur vos épaules. »  
  
James regarda la carte de visite et acquiesça.  
  
« Je vous le répète, Holland, je ne vous décevrai pas. »  
  
« Bien, bien… vous irez loin. Je ne serais pas étonné qu’un jour vous preniez ma place, » ajouta-t-il en le congédiant.  
  
…  
  
 **4 Juillet, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
« Arrête de rire, s’il te plait! »  
  
Les poings sur les hanches, Buffy tentait, sans succès, de faire recouvrir son sérieux à Angel. Levant les mains au ciel, elle soupira. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur ses vêtements trempés et couverts de boue.  
  
« Tu aurais au moins pu m’aider! » s’écria Buffy. « De quoi ai-je l’air, maintenant? Tout ce que tu as fait c’est de rester dans la voiture, bien à l’abri! »  
  
« Buffy, tu m’as ordonné de ne pas bouger, m’affirmant que tu pouvais t’en charger toute seule, » dit Angel en retenant un éclat de rire. « Est-ce de ma faute si tu t’es retrouvée le nez dans cette immense flaque d’eau? » ajouta-t-il en riant à gorge déployée.  
  
Buffy lui donna une grande tape sur l’épaule et commença à monter l’escalier pour aller se changer.  
  
« Heureusement que les autres sont au cinéma ce soir, je suis suffisamment humiliée à cause de toi! » dit-elle en se retournant.  
  
La seule réponse qu’elle obtint d’Angel fut un nouvel éclat de rire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que cela ne lui était arrivé qu’elle n’insista pas et gagna sa chambre pour se changer.  
Vingt minutes plus tard, Angel, assis dans un fauteuil, patientait toujours au rez-de-chaussée. Dehors, la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et des bourrasques de vent sifflaient.  
  
Soudain, il sentit que quelque chose n’allait pas. Il se leva, scrutant des yeux la pièce autour de lui, et renifla l’air. Mais l’odeur de la pluie ôtait toute possibilité de définir la sensation. Il fronça les sourcils quand les lumières s’éteignirent.  
  
 _‘Quelque chose n’allait définitivement pas.’  
_  
Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut une silhouette qui se déplaçait. Ce fut bref mais il savait qu’il n’avait rien imaginé. Il se précipita vers le téléphone et en décrocha le combiné. Pas de tonalité.  
  
« Buffy! » cria-t-il. « Attention! »  
  
Ses sens de Tueuse prévinrent Buffy que quelque chose allait se passer avant que les lumières ne s’éteignent. Elle finissait de s’habiller quand elle entendit Angel crier.  
  
 _‘Oui, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais se préparait…’  
_  
Au rez-de-chaussée, la porte d’entrée vola en morceaux. Instinctivement, Angel se protégea derrière un fauteuil mais quelques éclats de bois et de verre se plantèrent dans son torse et sur ses bras. L’odeur de son propre sang se répandit dans l’air.  
  
Il les vit pénétrer dans le hall, masqués et habillés de noir, des pistolets tranquillisants à la main.  
  
« Angel, qu’est-ce qui…? »  
  
Une main gantée se posa sur sa bouche et l’empêcha de poursuivre. Elle tenta de s’échapper, mais elle était trop fermement maintenue pour y arriver. Buffy sentit qu’on lui ligotait les mains dans le dos puis qu’on la poussait en direction de l’escalier.  
  
« Avance! » lui ordonna-t-on.  
  
Elle obéit et descendit les marches.  
  
Grâce à ses facultés vampiriques, Angel parvint à maîtriser deux des membres du commando et s’apprêtait à aller libérer Buffy quand celui qui l’avait capturée s’adressa à lui.  
  
« Si tu bouges ne serait-ce que le petit doigt, elle est morte, » dit l’homme en appliquant un pistolet sur la tempe gauche de Buffy.  
  
« Qui es-tu? » demanda Angel.  
  
« Hurricane I. McBane. »  
  
« Si tu la touches, c’est toi qui es mort! »  
  
« Tu paries? »  
  
Angel s’élança mais il sentit quelque chose lui transpercer la peau dans le haut du dos. Levant les yeux, il vit le regard terrorisé de Buffy puis s’écroula dans l’escalier.  
  
« Angel! » hurla Buffy.  
  
Elle vit la seringue plantée dans son dos et un homme qui pointait son fusil sur elle. Elle sentit une piqûre dans sa cuisse et la dernière chose dont elle se souvint fut de tomber sur Angel inconscient.  
  
…  
  
 **5 Juillet, Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
La première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut l’intense douleur qui s’était emparée de son corps, du haut de sa tête à la pointe de ses pieds. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir été percutée par un train. Ensuite, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était étendue sur le sol. Elle grogna.  
  
 _‘Angel!’  
_  
Elle se souvint soudain qu’il avait été blessé et… elle aussi avait été blessée!  
  
Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux pour regarder autour d’elle. Elle entendit une voix douce, mais n’arriva pas à l’identifier.  
  
« Buffy, » dit la voix qui ressemblait plus à un murmure.  
  
Elle sentit quelque chose toucher légèrement son épaule et la secouer doucement. Bien que cela fut doux, elle eut atrocement mal et gémit.  
  
« Ne t’inquiète pas, la douleur va bientôt disparaître. »  
  
« Suis-je morte? » demanda Buffy en clignant des yeux et essayant de s’habituer à la pénombre de la pièce.  
  
Elle distingua un visage.  
  
« Angel? » dit-elle prudemment.  
  
« Oui. Tu vois, tu n’es pas morte, » répondit-il en l’aidant à se mettre debout.  
  
Elle agrippa ses épaules, toujours sous l’emprise de la drogue avec laquelle ils avaient été neutralisés. Elle réalisa qu’elle portait sa veste de cuir.  
  
« Pourquoi ai-je ta veste sur moi? »  
  
« Tu tremblais. »  
  
Elle hocha la tête.  
  
« Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconsciente? »  
  
« Je ne pourrais pas te dire, je suis réveillé depuis environ une heure, » dit-il en la maintenant par l’épaule car elle semblait sur le point de s’écrouler à nouveau.  
  
Elle tenta de se dégager de son étreinte pour lui prouver qu’elle avait recouvré son équilibre.  
  
« Je vais bien, » dit-elle.  
  
« Tu es sûre? » demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle acquiesça. Alors, il la relâcha mais la rattrapa aussitôt avant qu’elle ne heurte le sol. Elle s’appuya contre lui et agrippa ses avants-bras.  
  
« Qu’ont-ils bien pu nous donner? » demanda-t-elle, ennuyée de ne pas avoir encore retrouvé toute sa force.  
  
« Je n’en ai aucune idée, » dit-il. « Appuies-toi contre le mur, » préconisa-t-il.  
  
Elle obéit et s’assit sur le sol.  
  
« Quoi que ce soit, cela nous a mis KO pendant des heures, » ajouta-t-il.  
  
Son cerveau semblait fonctionner de nouveau et elle regarda la cellule autour d’elle.  
  
« Où sommes-nous? » demanda-t-elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse. « T’ont-ils nourri? » ajouta-t-elle soudain inquiète.  
  
« Je ne sais absolument pas où nous sommes, mais ils nous ont nourris, » répondit-il en lui montrant des traces d’injection à l’intérieur de son coude.  
  
 _‘Qui étaient ces êtres qui avaient kidnappés une Tueuse et un vampire?’  
_  
« Je déteste les piqûres, » dit Buffy en découvrant les mêmes marques sur elle.  
  
« Moi j’ai surtout peur de ce qu’ils pourraient avoir mis dedans… »  
  
« Angel, tu as des ennemis? » demanda-t-elle. « Je veux dire… des ennemis qui seraient suffisamment puissants et… qui t’en voudraient vraiment beaucoup pour te faire ça… »  
  
« Mis à part Wolfram  & Hart, honnêtement je ne vois pas… » répondit-il.  
  
Buffy soupira et regarda à nouveau leur cellule. Il y avait deux petits lits dont les matelas étaient extrêmement sales. Le sol, par contre, était relativement propre, sans trace de rats ou de cafards.  
  
 _‘C’était toujours ça.’  
_  
Un petit miroir était accroché au mur et juste à côté, il y avait une porte derrière laquelle devaient se trouver les toilettes et peut-être même une douche.  
  
La porte principale par laquelle ils auraient pu s’échapper était blindée et même en combinant leurs forces, Buffy savait qu’elle ne bougerait pas d’un pouce.  
  
Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient faire était d’attendre.  
  
…  
  
 **Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Los Angeles, le Scooby Gang était réuni dans le hall de l’Hyperion, essayant de trouver quel démon tentait d’ouvrir la nouvelle bouche de l’enfer.  
  
C’était également la première fois qu’ils étaient si nombreux. Neuf. Neuf personnes étaient présentes et toutes n’avaient qu’un seul but: comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé.  
  
Tout ce qu’ils pouvaient dire pour le moment, c’est qu’Angel et Buffy avaient été kidnappés depuis au moins vingt heures.  
  
Quand ils étaient tous partis au cinéma hier soir, laissant Angel et Buffy ‘de garde’, ces derniers devaient juste patrouiller sur les quais. Rien n’aurait pu les préparer à ce qu’ils avaient vu en regagnant le quartier général.  
  
Il y avait du sang sur tout le sol du hall ainsi que sur les premières marches de l’escalier, Lindsey en avait d’ailleurs recueilli un peu juste pour le cas où cela aurait pu leur en apprendre un peu plus sur ce qui était arrivé. Malheureusement, ils venaient de découvrir à l’instant qu’il s’agissait du sang d’Angel et les seuls indices qui leur restaient étaient la pile de vêtements mouillés sur le lit de Buffy qui indiquait qu’elle s’était changée à cause de la pluie, soit à peu près une heure avant qu’ils ne rentrent, et une fléchette hypodermique contenant un puissant narcotique, plantée dans le mur.  
  
…  
  
 **7 Juillet, Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
Les yeux fermés, Buffy était appuyée contre l’un des murs de la cellule. Le silence général qui régnait l’angoissait au plus haut point.  
  
« Angel, tu crois que… »  
  
Elle s’interrompit en entendant un mouvement à l’extérieur. Angel sauta de son lit immédiatement et plaça son oreille contre la porte, tentant de savoir ce qui se passait. Buffy le rejoignit mais recula quand l’impressionnante porte commença à s’ouvrir. Angel et elle se mirent en position d’attaque: quiconque franchirait cette porte allait regretter amèrement de les avoir kidnappés puis emprisonnés! Mais celui-ci était préparé.  
  
L’homme se tenait debout, les regardant avec un sourire.  
  
« Combattants jusqu’au bout, n’est-ce pas? » dit-il.  
  
Angel le détesta immédiatement et l’étudia: jeune, brun, grand et particulièrement musclé, l’homme lui faisait penser à un cow-boy avec ses santiags et son Stetson sur le crane.  
  
Les deux immenses silhouettes de démons qui attendaient derrière lui étaient la raison pour laquelle Angel et Buffy, en un regard, avaient décidé que ce serait une meilleure idée d’attendre d’être attaqués pour le faire. Buffy avait frémi à leur vue. Beaucoup trop imposantes à son goût.  
  
« Qui êtes-vous? Et que faisons-nous ici? » demanda-t-elle en regardant l’homme et les démons avec fureur, rendant l’atmosphère de la pièce électrique.  
  
« Je vous l’ai déjà dit. Mon nom est Hurricane I. McBane, je suis votre geôlier. Vous êtes à Sikinos. »  
  
« Vous ne répondez pas à la question, » dit Buffy.  
  
« En Grèce, » répondit Angel, sa gorge émettant un grognement qui surprit Buffy.  
  
Elle écarquilla les yeux, furieuse et sous le choc.  
  
« LA GRECE?!?! » cria-t-elle. « Mais que faisons-nous en Grèce? »  
  
Angel sentit que Buffy était sur le point de perdre son calme alors il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, pour la rassurer, sans quitter des yeux Hurricane et les démons.  
  
Elle accueillit avec soulagement son geste, qui la calma immédiatement. Quoi qu’il arriverait, elle savait qu’Angel et elle allaient devoir se serrer les coudes pour avoir une chance de rentrer chez eux.  
  
« Vous êtes une petite tigresse, n’est-ce pas Tueuse? » demanda Hurricane avec un sourire vicieux.  
  
Buffy était sur le point de le lui faire ravaler, mais Angel l’en empêcha.  
  
« Prêts pour une visite guidée? » ajouta-t-il.  
  
« De notre prison? » lui répondit Buffy, sarcastique.  
  
« Bien sûr, » dit Hurricane avec ironie.  
  
Angel retira sa main de l’épaule de Buffy et la poussa légèrement devant lui afin qu’elle suive le geôlier. A contrecœur, elle lui emboîta le pas, Angel derrière elle et les deux démons fermant la marche.  
  
Ils quittèrent la pénombre de leur cellule pour emprunter un couloir encore plus sombre. Angel frémit à la vue de ce qui les entourait. Cet endroit était un piège à démons et à vampires.  
  
« Evasion n’est pas un mot que l’on a l’habitude d’entendre ici, inutile donc de rêver de cela. La dernière remonte à quatre cents ans, » raconta Hurricane pour faire la conversation.  
  
« Vous ne devriez pas me dire ça, » rétorqua Buffy, « j’ai l’habitude de défier le destin. »  
  
Hurricane s’arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans les siens.  
  
« Nous aussi. »  
  
« Kidnapper Angel a été votre première erreur, me kidnapper a été la seconde, nous dire où nous étions la troisième et me donner de l’espoir la quatrième. Je dirais que vos chances de défier le destin sont divisées par quatre. »  
  
La bouche d’Hurricane s’étira en un sourire narquois. Il détailla Buffy du regard.  
  
« Tant de pouvoirs dans un si petit corps, » dit-il en regardant son visage. « Que se passerait-il s’il n’y avait plus de pouvoirs? »  
  
Buffy hoqueta, soudain apeurée. Elle gardait toujours en mémoire ces quelques jours pendant lesquels elle s’était retrouvée sans défense alors que le Conseil lui avait repris sa force. Le regard froid du geôlier lui apprit qu’il était aussi sérieux qu’on pouvait l’être.  
  
Angel se mit entre eux, rompant ainsi le regard qu’ils échangeaient. Ses yeux marron fixèrent le geôlier avec hostilité.  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas Angel, vous ne serez pas laissé pour compte, » dit Hurricane. « Nous avons quelques réjouissances pour vous aussi. »  
  
Angel ne dit rien pendant quelques instants, menaçant toujours du regard le geôlier.  
  
« Pour qui travaillez-vous? »  
  
« C’est amusant que vous demandiez ça, et vous le saurez… mais pas maintenant, » répondit Hurricane en reprenant son chemin dans le couloir.  
  
Buffy posa sa main dans le dos d’Angel. Il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder, elle avait l’air d’une enfant de cinq ans perdue dans un grand magasin. La prenant par la main, il suivit Hurricane.  
  
« Il faut que tu te ressaisisses, Buffy, » dit-il doucement pendant qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans le couloir sombre qui semblait sans fin.  
  
« Angel, s’ils m’enlèvent ma force je serai sans défense, » dit-elle en contractant les mâchoires, le regard toujours terrifié pendant que les souvenirs s’emparaient de ses pensées.  
  
« Buffy, je ne veux pas t’entendre parler comme ça! » dit-il en remarquant la peur suinter à travers les pores de sa peau. « Il ne se passera rien de tout cela, » ajouta-t-il avec assurance, « d’accord? »  
  
Buffy ne répondit pas mais accueillit ses paroles avec apaisement. Toute sa vie elle avait pu compter sur le support d’Angel, de son arrivée à Sunnydale à la mort de Spike et cela malgré les épreuves qu’ils avaient traversées dans leur propre relation intime.  
  
Elle soupira. Loin de la Bouche de l’Enfer, sa présence était la seule dont elle avait besoin.  
  
…  
  
 **Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
Leurs yeux étaient fatigués par le manque de sommeil et l’inquiétude. Ils avaient très peu dormi depuis le kidnapping. Faire les cent pas, pleurer, consoler, supposer… tel était leur quotidien.  
  
Ils avaient lu en détail chaque livre qu’ils possédaient pendant que Willow et Cordelia faisaient des recherches sur des sites de surnaturel et Tara se renseignait sur des rituels magiques.  
  
Gunn avait contacté tous ses indics, mais ils disaient tous la même chose: la dernière fois qu’ils avaient aperçus Angel et Buffy était la nuit où ils avaient patrouillé ensemble. Rien qui ne puisse les aider.  
  
Le silence pesant fut interrompu par une vision de Cordelia. Lindsey se précipita vers elle et la serra contre lui pendant que les flashs lui martelaient le cerveau.  
  
« Buffy… une seringue… elle est terrifiée… Angel est prêt d’elle… il lui tient la main… elle pleure… Ils vont être vendus… les yeux d’Angel s’animent… »  
  
Cordy hoqueta de douleur alors que les images disparaissaient peu à peu. Elle prit appui sur Lindsey, en face d’elle, le regard terrifié. Willow lui apporta de l’aspirine et un verre d’eau fraîche qu’elle saisit d’une main tremblante.  
  
Giles ne disait pas un mot, l’inquiétude se lisant sur son visage.  
  
« C’est mauvais, » dit-il.  
  
Cordelia acquiesça, puis énuméra tous les détails des images que les Pouvoirs Supérieurs voulaient qu’ils connaissent.  
  
 _‘Une autre journée commençait sur la bouche de l’enfer.’  
_  
…  
  
 **Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
Ils avaient fait beaucoup de tours et Buffy ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Plus ils avançaient et plus le lieu était clair et agréable. Un peu comme s’ils étaient passés des ténèbres à la lumière.  
  
Angel était concentré à mémoriser l’endroit. Bien qu’il ne lui tienne plus la main, sa présence à côté d’elle lui donnait la force dont elle avait besoin pour se rappeler qu’elle était la Tueuse et qu’elle ne se laisserait pas faire par qui que ce soit, spécialement par ce ‘cow-boy’.  
  
Tout à ses pensées, elle frémit et Angel le remarqua. Il lui lança un regard qu’elle connaissait très bien. Le regard qui disait: ‘Ne t’en fais! Ça va aller.’ et auquel elle croyait plus que tout.  
  
Hurricane s’arrêta devant une porte et les regarda.  
  
« Voici vos nouveaux quartiers, » dit-il en désignant la porte de la tête.  
  
Angel lui jeta un regard interloqué.  
  
 _‘Qui étaient donc ces gens? Que voulaient-ils? Et pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement envers eux?’  
_  
Il regarda Buffy qui semblait aussi confuse que lui, puis son regard revint sur Hurricane, qui reprit la parole:  
  
« J’imagine que vous souhaitez vous doucher et vous changer, » dit-il en ouvrant la porte avec une clé. « Tout ce dont vous avez besoin se trouve à l’intérieur. »  
  
« Pourriez-vous au moins nous dire ce qui va se passer? » demanda Buffy  
  
« Rafraîchissez-vous d’abord, tout vous sera révélé en temps voulu. »  
  
Une fois à l’intérieur, Angel et Buffy furent extrêmement surpris par la décoration: il y avait deux lits jumeaux soigneusement faits, une table de chevet entre eux sur laquelle était posée une lampe. La pièce n’avait pas de fenêtre, seulement deux portes derrière lesquelles se trouvaient la salle de bains et les toilettes.  
  
Buffy se retourna vers Hurricane pour une autre tentative d’explication à propos de ce soudain confort, mais la porte était déjà refermée, les retenant, elle et Angel, une nouvelle fois prisonniers.  
  
Angel se dirigea ver la porte et essaya de l’arracher de ses gonds, mais celle-ci résista. Il frappa alors de toutes ses forces contre le bois et hurla quand il comprit qu’elle avait été renforcée par un rituel magique. Il soupira.  
  
Il avait oublié que Buffy était également dans la pièce et sursauta quand elle s’adressa à lui.  
  
« Ça va mieux? » demanda-t-elle doucement quand elle le vit baisser les bras.  
  
Il haussa les épaules mais ne lui répondit pas.  
  
Buffy resserra la veste d’Angel autour d’elle. Elle tremblait de peur. On ne leur donnait aucune réponse aux questions qu’ils se posaient et aucun de ses rêves prémonitoires, aucune lecture de Giles ou de Wesley, aucune recherche informatique de Willow ou de Cordelia ne pouvait l’aider. Ses amis n’étaient pas là pour la guider. Elle n’avait rien qui pourrait la renseigner.  
  
Elle n’avait pas réalisé qu’elle pleurait avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse d’Angel, sentit qu’il lui caressait le haut du dos et entendit ses mots de réconfort à son oreille.  
  
Elle se laissa aller et versa les larmes qu’elle tentait, à grand peine, de contenir.  
  
…  
  
« C’est fait, » dit Hurricane en pénétrant dans le bureau.  
  
« Bien. »  
  
James saisit la télécommande sur son bureau et appuya sur l’un des boutons.  
  
« Je pense que nous pouvons entamer la seconde phase, » dit-il en observant le couple à l’écran.  
  
Assis sur le lit, Angel était en train de réconforter Buffy, lui murmurant sans doute des mots apaisants et la serrant dans ses bras, puis James vit Angel la porter jusqu’à son lit. Quand il voulut la poser, Buffy s’agrippa un peu plus fort à lui et il s’allongea à côté d’elle, un bras enroulé autour de sa taille fine, l’autre lui caressant les cheveux pendant qu’elle pleurait.  
  
Fasciné, James saisit le téléphone posé sur son bureau.  
  
« Passez-moi Holland Manners. »  
  
…  
  
Ils restèrent enlacés jusqu’à ce que le souffle de Buffy redevienne normal.  
  
« Ça va mieux? » demanda Angel à son tour.  
  
Elle lui sourit et baissa les yeux vers son torse.  
  
« Tu as mal? » questionna Buffy.  
  
Regardant sa chemise, Angel remarqua le sang séché.  
  
« Je ne sens rien, » répondit-il confus.  
  
Il la souleva et ils constatèrent les nombreuses écorchures sur son abdomen.  
  
« Tu en as partout, » dit-elle en se rapprochant. « Comment est-ce arrivé? »  
  
« Je ne sais pas. Probablement quand la porte de l’Hyperion a explosé. »  
  
Buffy se souvint et frémit. Elle se releva, fit pivoter Angel et examina son dos.  
  
« Buffy? »  
  
Une pièce de bois était plantée dans son omoplate droite et la blessure continuait à saigner.  
  
« Tu ne sens pas cela? » demanda-t-elle en posant délicatement ses doigts sur le tissu.  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil derrière son épaule.  
  
« Ça brûle légèrement, mais c’est tout. »  
  
« Angel, tu as un morceau de bois d’une dizaine de centimètres planté dans l’épaule et tu ne sens qu’une légère brûlure? »  
  
« Oui… »  
  
« Enlève ta chemise, » dit-elle en se levant du lit et en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.  
  
Elle revint avec une minuscule trousse de secours.  
  
« Etonnant! » dit-elle sarcastique.  
  
Il s’assit sur le bord du lit, torse nu, et acquiesça.  
  
 _‘C’était suspect.’  
_  
« A trois, je tire dessus… prêt? »  
  
« Vas-y. »  
  
« 1… 2… 3! » dit-elle en enlevant la pièce de bois d’un geste rapide.  
  
Elle posa immédiatement un coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la blessure, nettoya consciencieusement la plaie et vérifia qu’il ne restait aucune écharde. Puis elle s’attaqua à son abdomen. Quand elle eut finit, elle lui tendit sa chemise.  
  
« Merci, » murmura-t-il.  
  
« Je t’en prie. »  
  
…  
  
 **9 Juillet, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
Il avait occulté la réalité pendant un moment. Il avait oublié qui il était, où il était et qui étaient toutes ces personnes autour de lui qui le regardait attentivement.  
  
Alors il s’était souvenu… Buffy.  
  
Sa protégée avait été kidnappée.  
  
Cordelia avait eu une vision deux jours plus tôt et depuis, ils cherchaient frénétiquement un indice qui pourrait les mener à elle. A elle et à Angel.  
  
 _‘Prends soin d’elle Angel… S’il te plait…’  
_  
Il savait qu’il le ferait.  
  
…  
  
 **Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
La chaleur. La chaleur fut ce qui lui vint à l’esprit quand Angel se réveilla.  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux et la vit, lovée contre son torse, profondément endormie. Son cœur battait lentement et il pouvait l’entendre, comme si le sien était revenu à la vie.  
  
 _‘Il aurait pu rester éveillé juste pour l’écouter respirer, la regarder sourire pendant qu’elle dormait, pendant qu’elle rêvait…’  
_  
Elle bougea légèrement.  
  
 _‘Non, ne te réveille pas!’  
_  
Il voulait faire durer encore un peu ce moment, graver dans sa mémoire cette vision et la garder précieusement pour l’Eternité.  
  
Le bras droit de Buffy entourait la taille d’Angel, sa main délicatement posée sur sa hanche. Son visage était posé contre son épaule, son souffle chaud caressant son cou glacé.  
  
Les yeux fermés, elle avait l’air d’une enfant, une enfant qu’il avait envie de protéger du monde qui était le leur. Il soupira.  
  
 _‘Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle?’  
_  
Il était là, son bras encerclant ses épaules, et sous la veste qu’il avait posée sur elle, sa main reposait sur sa taille. Une taille exposée aux caresses et que ses doigts glacés parcouraient doucement.  
  
 _‘Il fallait qu’il se lève.’  
_  
A contrecœur, il se dégagea lentement, une douleur insupportable déchirant son cœur mort.  
  
Il la voulait, il avait besoin d’elle, il la désirait. Elle avait repris possession de son âme par son sourire et son regard… Buffy… la seule personne qu’il savait ne jamais pouvoir aimer physiquement.  
  
Elle remua à nouveau et protesta faiblement. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour prendre une douche froide.  
  
…  
  
Buffy se réveilla en se sentant seule. Elle s’assit et entendit la douche couler. La veste de cuir glissa de ses épaules et elle sentit l’odeur d’Angel qui l’avait imprégnée. Son corps tout entier sentait le musc, le cuir, Angel.  
  
L’oreiller, son t-shirt, ses cheveux, ses mains. Elle sentait son odeur.  
  
 _‘Dieu qu’elle aimait ce parfum…! Non! Il ne fallait pas qu’elle s’autorise ces pensées…’  
_  
Tout d’abord, ce n’était vraiment pas le moment. Ensuite parce qu’il avait une âme et que cela ferait beaucoup de dégâts si elle se laissait aller. Enfin, elle ne voulait plus tomber amoureuse d’un vampire. Les deux fois où cela lui était arrivé l’avaient presque rendue folle de chagrin.  
  
Si encore Angel était redevenu humain…  
  
 _‘Non! A quoi pensait-elle? Qu’elle avait envie de lui? C’était en partie vrai, mais la mort de Spike était encore trop présente à son esprit.’  
_  
Elle sursauta à ce nom… Elle n’avait plus pensé à Spike depuis des jours…  
  
L’eau de la douche cessa de couler.  
  
 _‘Il fallait qu’elle se reprenne et qu’elle évite tout contact physique avec Angel.’  
_  
…  
  
 **12 Juillet, Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
« Vous avez besoin de manger quelque chose, » dit Willow.  
  
Il la regarda.  
  
« Je sais… » dit Giles en prenant le plateau qu’elle lui avait apporté.  
  
Il pouvait lire le reflet de son inquiétude sur le doux visage de Willow.  
  
« Un sou pour vos pensées, » dit-elle en s’asseyant à côté de lui.  
  
« Tu sais à quoi je pense. »  
  
« Vous croyez qu’ils vont leur faire du mal? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Non, je n’en ai pas l’impression. »  
  
« Pourquoi? »  
  
« Aucune idée. Appelle-ça un pressentiment. Ce qui me rassure, c’est qu’elle n’est pas seule. »  
  
« Oui, c’est une bonne chose qu’ils aient eu besoin d’Angel également… non pas que ce soit une bonne chose de les avoir kidnappés, » bredouilla Willow. « Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire… »  
  
« Oui, je comprends Willow, » dit Giles en lui prenant la main pour la rassurer.  
  
« Pourquoi n’en sait-on pas plus? Je veux dire… les visions de Cordelia sont beaucoup plus précises d’habitude… elle a toujours le nom de la personne à sauver ou le lieu où cela se passe… Pourquoi ne sait-on rien? »  
  
« Willow, écoute-moi. Où qu’ils soient, les Pouvoirs Supérieurs ne veulent pas que nous le sachions. Pas encore… »  
  
Ils furent interrompus par Tara qui tendait nerveusement une feuille de papier, fraîchement sortie de l’imprimante.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il Tara? » demanda Willow.  
  
« J’ai trouvé une potion sur Internet… c’est très inquiétant… »  
  
« Nous t’écoutons… »  
  
« Voilà, il s’agit en fait d’une potion qui annihilerait les pouvoirs surnaturels pendant cent heures… »  
  
« Mon Dieu… »  
  
« Giles, je ne comprends pas, expliquez-moi! »  
  
« Si ce sort est jeté sur Buffy et Angel, ils se retrouveront avec la force de simples humains pendant cent heures. »  
  
« Mais… » commença Willow. « Ils ne peuvent pas… ils ne peuvent pas leur faire ça…! »  
  
Elle se leva de sa chaise et arpenta le hall de long en large.  
  
« Peut-être que ceux qui ont enlevés Buffy et Angel ne connaissent pas ce sort! » ajouta-t-elle après un temps.  
  
« Il faut l’espérer Willow, » dit Giles. « Mais si ce n’est pas le cas, il faut mettre la main sur un contre-sort et… »  
  
« Il n’en existe pas, Mr. Giles, » dit Tara. « Je suis désolée… j’ai cherché mais il est précisé que ce sort ne peut pas être contré ou annulé. Il faut juste attendre qu’il ne fasse plus effet. »  
  
« On ne peut rien faire alors? » demanda Willow.  
  
« Rien… juste croiser les doigts. »  
  
…  
  
 **Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
Huit jours. Huit jours qu’ils avaient été capturés. Elle était fatiguée et tendue. Ils avaient été lentement préparés à ce qui allait arriver. On leur avait peu à peu donné toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin et elle souhaitait presque ne jamais les avoir eues.  
  
Angel et elle étaient assis sur l’un des lits, fixant l’espace devant eux. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ne se touchaient pas, ils étaient juste assis l’un à côté de l’autre, comme deux amis l’auraient fait. Ils se raccrochaient l’un à l’autre, s’apportant un soutien sans faille. Ils étaient seuls.  
  
Il ferma les yeux un moment et elle en profita pour le détailler. Elle le connaissait pourtant par cœur, mais il semblait différent.  
  
Le souffle court, Buffy remarqua combien il était beau. Si fort et vulnérable, capable de tant de haine et de tant d’amour. Elle l’avait vu dans son intégralité. Elle avait vu l’homme, le démon, elle avait vu sa force, sa haine, sa sagesse, l’étendue de ses connaissances, sa compassion et l’amour… L'amour qui la dépossédait de tout, la rendant fragile mais dans lequel elle puisait toutes ses forces.  
  
 _‘Elle l’aimait… Depuis combien de temps…? Sans doute n’avait-elle jamais cessé… Mais… Spike…?’  
_  
Elle était certaine de l’avoir aimé. Leur amour avait duré très peu de temps, quelques mois seulement, mais elle l’avait aimé de toute son âme, elle les avait aimés… Mais Spike était mort et Angel était toujours là, près d’elle.  
  
Et ils étaient là, assis sur le lit, ressassant les dernières nouvelles qu’ils avaient appris. On leur avait dit qu’ils allaient être vendus lors d’enchères organisées par Wolfram  & Hart.  
  
 _‘Comment osaient-ils? Ni Angel ni elle n’étaient des objets qui pouvaient être vendus à qui en avait les moyens! Aussi uniques soient-ils!’  
_  
Angel était furieux contre cet avocat nommé James, venu pour rencontrer Buffy et qui avait outrageusement flirté avec elle, lui disant combien elle était belle.  
  
 _‘Quel idiot!’  
_  
Il en avait été jaloux, et plus encore en voyant Buffy jouer le jeu et questionner le nouveau venu sur le lieu où ils étaient retenus et ce qui allait s’y passer.  
  
Le point culminant avait été atteint quand le type avait pris la main de Buffy et lui avait dit:  
  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai rien vous arriver. Je sais combien une Tueuse est importante pour l’équilibre entre le bien et le mal. Je connais votre rôle et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour faciliter votre détention. »  
  
« Menteur! » avait crié Angel en fonçant sur lui.  
  
Si Buffy ne l’avait pas retenu, James serait dans un sale état en ce moment. Il n’avait rien fait et depuis, James venait voir Buffy tous les jours.  
  
Elle savait qu’Angel le détestait, mais James lui rappelait étrangement Riley au début de leur rencontre. Riley quand il n’était encore qu’un jeune homme nerveux devant elle, en totale adoration. James avait commencé par être mystérieux avec Buffy puis soudain, elle avait vu un changement, et sa vraie personnalité s’était dévoilée peu à peu. Il se souciait d’elle et ça n’était pas prévu.  
  
Elle savait que James viendrait cet après-midi, il avait d’importantes nouvelles à leur livrer. Elle était inquiète et Angel aussi. Bien qu’il n’aima pas ce type, il devait reconnaître qu’il leur avait tout dit sur la Vente.  
  
Ils étaient assis et ils attendaient. La porte s’ouvrit et le garde fit entrer James. Il était différent, presque inquiet.  
  
A ce moment précis, James se détestait. Ce travail avait commencé de façon si simple: organiser leur enlèvement, puis s’occuper d’eux jusqu’à la Vente. Mais les yeux de Buffy avaient eu raison de lui. Elle l’avait regardé avec tant de confiance, elle avait tant besoin de réponses. Il était son seul espoir et il avait cédé.  
  
Il savait qu’Angel le détestait, mais c’était compréhensible. En observant Angel regarder Buffy, il avait compris que le vampire était amoureux de la Tueuse. Et elle, bien qu’elle le cachait, éprouvait les mêmes sentiments.  
  
« Bonjour Buffy, » dit James en prenant place au bord du lit, juste en face du couple. « Angel. »  
  
« Bonjour James, » répondit-elle tranquillement.  
  
Angel regarda fixement l’homme et devina que quelque chose n’allait pas.  
  
« Comment allez-vous…? » commença-t-il.  
  
« Droit au but, s’il vous plait, » coupa Buffy en retrouvant ses instincts de Tueuse.  
  
Angel sourit intérieurement.  
  
 _‘Ça c’était la femme qu’il aimait!’  
_  
« Très bien, » dit-il, crispé. « La Vente est dans quatre jours mais il y a un problème… »  
  
Il fit une pause et Angel l’observa. Il pouvait sentir les pièges et ceci n’en était pas un. James était trop nerveux, trop inquiet.  
  
« Crachez le morceau! »  
  
Le cœur de Buffy battait à tout rompre. Quelque chose allait mal, plus mal que d’habitude.  
  
« Je dois vous enlever vos pouvoirs en utilisant une potion magique qui vous laissera sans défense. »  
  
« Angel! » s’écria Buffy. « Qu’est-ce que cela signifie? »  
  
« Buffy… » commença Angel sans oser la regarder dans les yeux. » Si nous sommes sans défense, nous n’aurons pas d’autre choix que de nous soumettre et être ainsi vendus au plus offrant. »  
  
Buffy tremblait. Ses pensées s’entrechoquaient et elle regarda James dans l’espoir qu’il la rassure, mais il avait la tête baissée, en signe de défaite.  
  
« Oui, c’est l’idée générale, » dit-il sans les regarder. « Pour empêcher toute résistance, je suis chargé de vous redonner une force humaine normale. »  
  
Angel se leva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce.  
  
« Nous n’avons pas le choix… »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Quand? »  
  
« Demain. Vous serez le premier, Angel. »  
  
« Non, vous n’en ferez rien! » s’écria Buffy avec force.  
  
« Buffy, je suis désolé… »  
  
« Faites ce que vous voulez mais je ne me laisserai pas faire! Wolfram et Hart ne me prendront pas ma force! » hurla-t-elle.  
  
James sursauta quand Buffy se rapprocha de lui. Elle était si proche qu’il vit la colère danser dans ses yeux. Elle allait le frapper, il en était certain. Mais Angel l’en empêcha.  
  
« Laisse-le Buffy, il n’en vaut pas la peine. »  
  
Elle se lova contre Angel et laissa sa présence la calmer. Elle savait qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de s’en sortir.  
  
« Combien de temps? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« Quoi? »  
  
« Combien de temps serons-nous sans force? »  
  
« Cent heures… jusqu’à ce que vos… propriétaires vous aient en leur possession. »  
  
Buffy releva la tête avec fierté.  
  
« Vous pensiez que c’était sympa de nous laisser ensemble, sympa de nous voir vulnérables, de nous torturer… J’ai des nouvelles pour vous. Angel et moi sommes beaucoup plus forts à deux. Je ne sais pas à quel jeu vous jouez, James, mais regardez-nous bien. Pas demain, pas dans trois jours, maintenant… vous ne nous séparerez jamais, » dit-elle avec rage. « Désolée de vous décevoir. »  
  
« Dites à Holland qu’il ne sait pas où il met les pieds, » ajouta Angel, calmement.  
  
James déglutit. Le vampire le regardait droit dans les yeux, comme Holland le faisait, et sa voix était lourde de sous-entendus menaçants.  
  
« Je lui dirai, » dit-il en quittant la pièce. « A demain. »  
  
Il partit, les laissant là, debout au milieu de la pièce, seuls avec leur plus grande terreur.  
  
Elle respirait difficilement. La colère, la peur et la frustration se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Elle serait bientôt sans force, Angel également, et dans trois jours ils seraient vendus.  
  
Angel fulminait. Son plan d’évasion lors de la Vente, avec leur force pour alliée, tombait à l’eau.  
  
« Angel? » demanda Buffy, toujours blottie contre lui.  
  
Il ne répondit pas mais déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.  
  
« Angel… promets-moi que l’on va s’en sortir, » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui faire face.  
  
« Buffy, je ne peux pas… »  
  
« Promets-le, s’il te plait, » dit-elle la voix tremblante de peur.  
  
Il plongea son regard sombre dans ses grands yeux verts et y lut la terreur qui s’était emparée d’elle. Elle se sentait perdue.  
  
 _‘Au moins s’ils étaient faibles, ils le seraient ensemble.’  
_  
« Je te le promets, » murmura-t-il.  
  
Il se pencha et l’embrassa sur le front. Puis ils s’étreignirent, se rassurant mutuellement. Buffy était fatiguée, cet endroit l’avait détruite et si Angel n’avait pas été là, elle aurait complètement été brisée.  
  
…  
  
« Allô. »  
  
« Holland? »  
  
« James! Comment avance notre projet? »  
  
James déglutit péniblement.  
  
« Bien, mais ils n’acceptent pas l’idée d’être vendus. »  
  
« Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu’ils en seraient honorés? »  
  
« Non, bien sûr… Mais c’est réellement très difficile pour eux. »  
  
« Tant mieux! »  
  
James avait beau connaître les intentions d’Holland Manners et ne pas aimer l’idée de Buffy avec Angel, il frémit à ces mots. Il avait observé la Tueuse et le vampire au quotidien et avait admiré leur entière dévotion l’un pour l’autre.  
  
 _‘Il devait faire quelque chose!’  
_  
…  
  
 **13 Juillet, Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
Les gardiens vinrent chercher Angel en début d’après-midi, laissant Buffy seule avec ses craintes. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils le ramenèrent inconscient et le déposèrent sans délicatesse sur son lit.  
  
« Que lui avez-vous fait? » s’écria Buffy.  
  
« Le sort n’a jamais été tenté sur un vampire, Buffy, » dit James en entrant dans la pièce, « mais vos pouvoirs proviennent de la même source et il devrait normalement revenir à lui bientôt. Quand il se réveillera, ce sera votre tour, » ajouta-t-il en sortant.  
  
Buffy s’assit sur le bord du lit et prit sa main. Il était pâle comme la mort.  
  
Pendant près d’une heure, elle resta assise près de lui en lui parlant. Mais elle eut bientôt besoin de plus de contact et s’installa contre lui, plaçant son bras autour de sa taille et sa tête sur l’épaule d’Angel.  
  
« Réveille-toi Angel, s’il te plait. »  
  
Elle se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.  
  
« Angel… si tu m’entends… s’il te plait… j’ai besoin de toi… je ne pourrai pas m’en sortir sans toi. Réveille-toi, s’il te plait, » dit-elle dans un sanglot.  
  
Une larme roula sur sa joue et alla s’écraser sur les lèvres d’Angel.  
  
« Notre histoire est compliquée, Angel, n’est-ce pas? » demanda-t-elle. « Continuons-la, s’il te plait. Ne laissons pas ceci être la dernière page, » dit-elle alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. « Ne me laisse pas… ce n’est pas notre heure… ce n’est pas ton heure… Réveille-toi et dis-moi que tu m’aimes, je sais que tu le peux, » continua-t-elle en frottant son nez dans le cou d’Angel. « Réveille-toi et dis-moi que tout ira bien. »  
  
Buffy le sentit bouger et elle se releva précipitamment.  
  
« Angel? » murmura-t-elle en lui prenant la main.  
  
Les yeux toujours clos, Angel pressa doucement sa main.  
  
« Tu vas bien? »  
  
Il battit des paupières et ouvrit lentement les yeux.  
  
« Je… je suis un peu groggy mais je vais bien, ne t’en fais pas. »  
  
Il s’assit sur le bord du lit, puis se mit debout lentement.  
  
« Angel… j’ai eu tellement peur, » dit Buffy en sanglotant.  
  
Il leva la main vers elle, essuya du pouce les larmes qui roulaient sur sa joue, repositionna une mèche de cheveux rebelle derrière son oreille et souleva du bout des doigts son menton. Leur regard se rivèrent l’un à l’autre.  
  
« Buffy, » murmura-t-il doucement en se penchant vers elle.  
  
Leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser délicat et Buffy se délecta de la caresse de sa langue contre la sienne et de ses mains froides qui parcouraient son dos. Ils se pressèrent l’un contre l’autre si étroitement qu’on n’aurait pu y glisser une feuille de papier.  
  
Elle le repoussa légèrement pour reprendre son souffle et il l’embrassa dans le cou. Buffy planta ses ongles dans les épaules d’Angel et gémit de plaisir. Elle avait tellement envie de lui que tout ce qu’elle ressentait, la peur, le désespoir, et son amour pour lui qu’elle contenait depuis si longtemps, ressortait dans ce baiser.  
  
Il n’arrivait pas à croire qu’elle l’embrassait en retour et il ne savait pas si elle l’aimait ou non. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu’il la désirait, qu’il voulait profiter pleinement de ce moment.  
  
Le bruit de la porte de leur cellule qu’on ouvrait, les fit sursauter. James leur jeta un coup d’œil gêné, puis demanda à Buffy de le suivre.  
  
« Non! » hurla-t-elle, désespérée.  
  
Deux gardes la ceinturèrent et l’entraînèrent en dehors de la pièce.  
  
« Angel! » l’entendit-il crier dans le couloir.  
  
« Buffy! »  
  
« Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer. »  
  
« Vous le regretterez, » le menaça Angel.  
  
« Faites-moi confiance… » dit James en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
…  
  
 **Los Angeles, Californie  
**  
Les rayons du soleil l’avaient lentement réveillé et il se dirigeait vers la porte pour y prendre le journal. Ses yeux n’étaient pas totalement ouverts mais il remarqua l’absence du quotidien.  
  
 _‘C’est curieux, il devrait être là depuis quelques heures.’  
_  
Il referma la porte et aperçut soudain une enveloppe blanche. Il la ramassa, la retourna pour y trouver une adresse d’expéditeur ou un timbre indiquant sa provenance, mais tout ce qu’il y avait de marqué était: _‘Pour Rupert Giles’_.  
  
 _‘Etrange.’  
_  
Il la déchira et y découvrit un papier blanc sur lequel était écrit: _‘Trois jours avant la Vente aux Enchères.’  
_  
Il tourna et retourna le message entre ses mains quand soudain il comprit. Il se précipita derrière le bureau d’accueil et pressa le bouton d’alarme qui avait été installé là pour sonner le branle-bas général dans toutes les chambres, si quelque chose arrivait.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, tous l’entouraient, impatients de savoir ce que Giles avait découvert.  
  
« Giles? » demanda Lindsey alors que l’ancien bibliothécaire n’avait encore prononcé un mot.  
  
« Je crois savoir ce qui est arrivé à Angel et Buffy… mais avant… Lindsey, avez-vous encore quelques contacts chez Wolfram  & Hart? »  
  
« Un seul… pourquoi? » demanda l’avocat.  
  
« J’aurais besoin de connaître un détail. »  
  
…  
  
« La Grèce. »  
  
« Quoi? » s’écria Alex.  
  
« La Grèce, c’est là que cela se passe cette année, » répondit Wesley. « J’aurais du y penser plus tôt… »  
  
« Et tu es sûr qu'ils sont là? » insista Gunn.  
  
« Parfaitement, » dit Lindsey.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que cela signifie? » demanda Anya.  
  
« Qu’ils vont être vendus au plus offrant, » précisa Giles. « Ces enchères ont lieu une fois par an et permet aux démons les plus puissants d’en acheter d’autres, pour les réduire en esclave la plupart du temps ou pour les aider dans leurs entreprises démoniaques quand ils ont besoin de l’un de leurs pouvoirs. »  
  
« Mais Buffy… » commença Willow.  
  
« Elle est une Tueuse, » dit Wesley. « Ses pouvoirs lui confèrent un côté démoniaque. »  
  
« Pourquoi ne se battent-ils pas? » interrogea Cordelia.  
  
« …Je suis impardonnable… Tara a découvert une potion qui annihilait les pouvoirs surnaturels pendant quelques heures… j’aurais dû penser au Conseil. Lui seul a l’antidote pour enlever les pouvoirs d’une Tueuse, » pesta Giles. « Nous aurions pu gagner un temps précieux… »  
  
« Vous n’êtes pas le seul fautif, Giles, » tenta de le rassurer Willow. « J’étais là quand ils lui ont fait passer le test du Cruciamentum et je n’y ai pas songé non plus… »  
  
« Aucun de nous n’y aurait pensé, Giles, » ajouta Wesley. « Personne n’aurait pu se douter des noirs desseins des membres du Conseil. »  
  
« Il ne s’agit pas de tous les membres, Wesley. Un seul homme peut agir ainsi… »  
  
« …Quentin Travers, » termina Wesley. « Il ne supporte pas qu’une Tueuse lui échappe. »  
  
« Attendez une minute, » dit Alex. « Si le Conseil a utilisé son antidote sur Buffy, cela n’a pas pu fonctionner sur Angel. Il n’est pas une Tueuse, que je sache… »  
  
« Les pouvoirs des vampires et ceux de la Tueuse proviennent tous des Oracles des Pouvoirs Supérieurs, Alex. Même si l’antidote sert habituellement aux Tueuses, il y a de fortes chances pour qu’elle fonctionne également sur les vampires… »  
  
Le silence se fit soudain dans la pièce.  
  
« Je pars en Grèce, » dit Giles  
  
« Je viens avec vous, » ajouta Lindsey.  
  
« Moi aussi, » termina Cordelia. « Si j’ai une vision, il vaut mieux que je sois avec vous. De plus, » ajouta-t-elle en regardant Lindsey,  « je vais là où mon petit ami va! »  
  
…  
  
 **14 Juillet, Sikinos, Grèce  
**  
La porte de la cellule s’ouvrit, laissant le passage à James.  
  
« Que voulez-vous? » lui demanda Angel.  
  
En obéissant à Holland, James avait pensé en tirer une immense satisfaction et quelques parts du cabinet Wolfram  & Hart, mais il savait maintenant que tout ce qu’il voulait c’était que Buffy soit sauve. Et pour cela…  
  
« Angel, Buffy… je voudrais vous aider… » dit James.  
  
« Vous voulez nous aider? Pour vous faire pardonner de tout le mal que vous nous avez fait? » demanda Buffy.  
  
James acquiesça. Il n’avait encore jamais entendu une telle détermination dans la voix de la Tueuse. Il jeta un coup d’œil vers Angel et vit qu’il l’observait.  
  
« Très bien, » dit Angel. « Vous avez de quoi noter? »  
  
James sortit un morceau de papier et un crayon de la poche intérieure de sa veste puis les tendit à Angel.  
  
« Vous devez d’abord trouvez un téléphone sécurisé, un téléphone d’où l’on ne puisse pas vous surveiller. Ensuite, appelez ce numéro et dites-leur tout ce qui nous est arrivé… Tout ce que vous savez, d’accord? »  
  
James saisit le papier qu’Angel lui tendait. Il l’ouvrit et y lut deux numéros de téléphones: l’un était celui de l’agence d’Angel et sous l’autre était inscrit: _‘Demandez Spike et surtout ne dites rien à Buffy à propos de lui.’_  
  
James releva la tête et acquiesça en fixant Angel droit dans les yeux.  
  
« Je suis désolé… »  
  
« Ne le soyez pas, et dépêchez-vous avant qu’il ne soit trop tard! » dit Buffy.  
  
« Si jamais c’est un piège, je m’occuperai personnellement de vous, » ajouta Angel d’une voix menaçante.  
  
« Ce n’est pas un piège, » dit James avant de sortir de la cellule.  
  
…  
  
 **Veille de la Vente, Athènes, Grèce  
**  
« Quelles sont les nouvelles? » demanda Cordelia quand Giles pénétra dans la chambre d’hôtel qu’ils avaient louée.  
  
Il baissa les yeux.  
  
« Ils seront vendus demain, » répondit-il.  
  
« Que faisons-nous, alors? » demanda Lindsey.  
  
« Nous attendons, » exposa Giles en s’asseyant sur le bord d’un des lits.  
  
« Attendre? » s’écria Cordy. « Mais ça fait des jours, des semaines que nous attendons! Nous sommes si près! »  
  
« Il le faut pourtant si nous voulons les revoir vivants, » dit Giles, ennuyé.  
  
« Il a raison, Cordy, » confirma Lindsey. « Si nous agissons maintenant, ils pourraient les tuer… alors que si nous attendons le jour de la Vente, l’effet de surprise sera total. »  
  
« Et si nous n’y arrivons pas et qu’il quittent le pays? Que ferons-nous? »  
  
« Nous les suivrons. Nous savons où ils sont et le principal est de ne pas perdre leur trace. »  
  
Le téléphone sonna dans la petite chambre d’hôtel.  
  
« Allo? » fit Giles.  
  
« Vous êtes Rupert Giles? » demanda la voix.  
  
« Oui, q-qui êtes-vous? »  
  
« Vos amis de Los Angeles m’ont dit où vous contacter. J’appelle de la part d’Angel… je suis désolé de ne pas avoir téléphoné plus tôt mais j’avais peur d’être surveillé… »  
  
« Que voulez-vous? » demanda l’ancien observateur.  
  
« Je peux vous aider… »  
  
« Vous savez où sont Buffy et Angel? »  
  
« Oui, mais je ne peux pas vous en parler au téléphone. »  
  
« Où et quand? »  
  
« Dans une heure… dans un bar à démons nommé le Xerios… vous connaissez? »  
  
Giles saisit un stylo et griffonna les informations que lui donnait son correspondant anonyme sur un bloc notes.  
  
« Je trouverai, » répondit-il fermement.  
  
« Très bien… une dernière chose, venez seul! » dit son interlocuteur en raccrochant.  
  
« Comment je… vous reconnais? » termina Giles, seul au bout du fil. « Il a raccroché, » dit-il en s’adressant à Lindsey et Cordelia.  
  
« Qui était-ce? » demanda l’avocat.  
  
« Je ne sais pas… mais il veut me rencontrer dans une heure… »  
  
« J’ai juste le temps de me changer, » dit Cordelia.  
  
« Non, inutile. Il veut me voir seul. »  
  
« Mais… Giles! Et si c’est un piège? »  
  
« Raison de plus. »  
  
« Nous vous attendrons ici alors, » dit Lindsey.  
  
« Oui, et si je ne suis pas revenu dans trois heures, je compte sur vous pour continuer l’enquête et les sauver, » répondit Giles, puis il sortit de la chambre.  
  
…  
  
James entra dans le bar sombre et enfumé. Il savait qu’il ne serait pas dérangé ici. Il s’installa au comptoir et commanda un whisky.  
  
L’homme assis à côté de lui se tourna vers lui et le regarda.  
  
 _‘Un vampire.’  
_  
« Qui êtes-vous? » demanda l’homme.  
  
James regarda le vampire, perplexe. Il ne voulait pas d’ennuis.  
  
« Excusez-moi mais je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes, » dit James en saisissant le verre que le barman venait de lui apporter.  
  
Le vampire attrapa son bras et le regarda attentivement.  
  
« Vous cherchez Spike? » demanda le vampire.  
  
James le regarda, interloqué.  
  
« Qui diable êtes-vous? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Vous cherchez Spike? » dit le vampire en réitérant sa question.  
  
James détailla l’homme.  
  
« Vous le connaissez? »  
  
« Oui. Pourquoi le cherchez-vous? »  
  
« Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir? » répondit James.  
  
« Je suis curieux. »  
  
« Où puis-je le trouver? » interrogea James après un moment.  
  
Le vampire le regarda de haut en bas et répondit:  
  
« Vous êtes en face de lui. »  
  
« Vous êtes Spike? »  
  
« Ne soyez pas si étonné… ce n’est pourtant pas difficile à croire. »  
  
« Comment puis-je savoir que c’est bien vous? »  
  
« Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. »  
  
James réfléchi quelques instants.  
  
« Ok. Quelle personne ne doit surtout pas savoir que vous êtes là? »  
  
Avant qu’il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, James fut saisit par le cou et son visage fut écrasé sur la surface du comptoir. Spike se pencha sur lui et grogna:  
  
« Où est Buffy? »  
  
« Je… euh… »  
  
« Spike? » dit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Spike relâcha James et se retourna pour se retrouver devant Giles.  
  
« Spike! Mais je croyais que… je pensais que… qu’est-ce que… »  
  
« Oui Rupert, je suis toujours vivant et je suis là pour les mêmes raisons que vous! »  
  
« Mais… Buffy sait que… »  
  
« Non! Et elle ne doit pas le savoir! » répondit Spike, puis il se retourna vers James. « Nous vous écoutons. »  
  
…  
  
 **Jour de la Vente, Athènes, Grèce  
**  
« Combien de temps penses-tu qu’il vont nous garder ici? » demanda Buffy.  
  
Ils avaient débarqué dans la capitale quelques heures plus tôt et étaient à nouveau enfermés dans une cellule.  
  
« Probablement jusqu’à ce que notre tour arrive, » répondit Angel.  
  
Ils avaient passé la nuit précédente dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Silencieusement, se réconfortant mutuellement.  
  
Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Buffy quand elle comprit que ce qu’elle redoutait le plus n’allait pas tarder à arriver. Elle glissa sa main chaude dans celle glacée du vampire pour se rassurer.  
  
Soudain, Angel entendit un murmure dans sa tête. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent et une force incroyable s’empara de lui, avec une telle intensité qu’il fut projeté à l’autre bout de la pièce et s’effondra sur le béton.  
  
Buffy se précipita vers lui.  
  
« Angel! » cria-t-elle.  
  
Elle se pencha sur lui en pleurant.  
  
« Qu'est-ce qui s’est passé? » demanda-t-elle, hystérique.  
  
Angel se redressa lentement et s’assit, sous le choc.  
  
« Je me sens… bizarre, » dit-il en la regardant.  
  
Buffy toucha délicatement son visage et l’observa.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas? » demanda-t-elle inquiète. « Et… pourquoi es-tu essoufflé? » ajouta-t-elle en tremblant.  
  
« Je respire… » chuchota-t-il.  
  
Buffy secoua la tête.  
  
« Je respire, » répéta-t-il. « J’ai besoin d’air. »  
  
Instinctivement, elle plaça sa main sur le torse d’Angel. Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement et tout à coup, elle le sentit. Elle se mit à trembler et leva les yeux pour rencontrer son regard sombre.  
  
« Ton cœur bat, Angel, » dit-elle dans un souffle.  
  
…  
  
« Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire? » demanda Buffy à Angel, qui respirait maintenant normalement.  
  
« Je crois qu’il s’agit de la prophétie mais je pensais qu’elle me rendrait uniquement humain. »  
  
Pendant les vingt dernières minutes, ils avaient trouvé que toutes les aptitudes physiques d’Angel étaient humaines et qu’il avait en plus retrouvé sa force vampirique.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu es? Un humain, un demi-dieu… quoi? » demanda Buffy toujours sous le choc  
  
« Je suis toi. »  
  
« Moi? »  
  
« Oui. Réfléchis, j’ai la force, les capacités au combat, l’endurance, la rapidité de guérison, tout ce qui fait de toi une Tueuse, et je suis humain. »  
  
« Donc tu es un Tueur? » conclut Buffy.  
  
« On peut dire ça comme ça. »  
  
Elle prit une profonde inspiration.  
  
« Je suis heureuse, » dit-elle après un long silence. « Pas trop à cause du timing… mais je suis heureuse de ce qui arrive… »  
  
Il tendit ses bras et elle se lova contre lui, entourant d’un bras sa taille, posa son autre main sur son cœur et sa tête sur son torse chaud. Elle sourit quand il l’entoura de ses bras pour une étreinte différente de toutes celles qu’ils avaient partagées jusque-là.  
  
Angel baissa les yeux vers elle et vit qu’elle souriait. Elle était vraiment magnifique et en réaction à cette pensée, son cœur s’emballa.  
  
« Je te rends nerveux? » demanda-t-elle en le constatant.  
  
Sans dire un mot, il se pencha vers elle jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque. Elle planta ses yeux dans son regard sombre et n’y vit que de l’amour. Doucement, elle embrassa son nez puis le regarda à nouveau: ses yeux brillaient de désir.  
  
Il posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa du bout des doigts. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, fébrilement.  
  
« Je TE rends nerveuse, » dit-il en lui retournant la question.  
  
Elle ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps et passa une main derrière sa nuque, rapprochant ses lèvres de celles d’Angel.  
  
A l’instant où leurs bouches allaient se toucher, la porte de leur cellule s’ouvrit et James entra.  
  
« Oh… je… je suis désolé. Je n-n’ai que quelques secondes… ils arrivent. Vos amis sont en place, » bégaya James.  
  
Il regarda le couple et fronça les sourcils: la poitrine d’Angel se soulevait rapidement.  
  
« Vous êtes humain, » dit-il à Angel. « Pas la peine de le cacher… » ajouta-t-il en tendant le doigt vers le torse d’Angel.  
  
Ils furent brutalement interrompus par l’ouverture de la porte de la cellule et deux gardes qui se dirigeaient vers eux.  
  
« C’est bientôt votre tour, » dit l’un d’entre eux.  
  
…  
  
 **A l’extérieur de la salle des ventes  
**  
Giles était assis au volant de la camionnette qu’il avait louée et pianotait nerveusement sur le tableau de bord.  
  
« Giles, vous faites confiance à ce… James? » lui demanda Cordelia.  
  
« Il le faut bien… et puis, nous aurons de l’aide à l’intérieur. Sp… Quelqu’un va se charger de libérer Angel et Buffy… » répondit Giles en évitant de mentionner Spike.  
  
« Pourquoi ne pas vous en charger vous même? » insista-t-elle.  
  
« La salle de la vente est protégée par un sort qui en interdit l’entrée aux humains. De plus, l’endroit grouille de démons et je ne pense pas qu’un ex-bibliothécaire fasse le poids face à eux! »  
  
Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.  
  
« L’heure tourne. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire? » dit-il en se retournant vers Cordelia et Lindsey.  
  
Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent.  
  
« N’oubliez pas que notre priorité est de récupérer Buffy et de la mettre à l’abri. Notre allié aidera Angel. »  
  
« Nous devons les laisser? » demanda Cordelia.  
  
« Oui, s’il le faut… nous nous retrouverons en Californie si tout va bien. »  
  
« Mais Buffy…? »  
  
« Buffy résistera très certainement. Elle voudra plus que tout aller les aider. C’est pourquoi nous avons ceci… » dit l’ancien observateur en leur montrant une petite bouteille transparente.  
  
« Du chloroforme? » dit Lindsey en prenant la bouteille.  
  
« On en aura besoin. »  
  
…  
  
 **A l’intérieur de la salle des ventes  
**  
Spike avançait lentement dans l’ombre, évitant un à un les gardes. Grâce à l’itinéraire que James lui avait donné, il connaissait leur position exacte et pouvait se déplacer sans se faire remarquer.  
  
Il se cacha, jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et guetta leur arrivée.  
  
…  
  
Derrière la porte de la pièce où ils seraient bientôt vendus, Angel et Buffy patientaient, angoissés. Appuyés contre un mur, ils se tenaient par la main en tremblant. Les gardes qui les avaient accompagnés jusque là se tenaient à quelques mètres d’eux, leur permettant quelques dernières secondes d’intimité.  
  
« Si tu as l’occasion de t’échapper seule, fais-le! » murmura Angel à Buffy  
  
« Angel… non! »  
  
« Buffy, nos amis ne sont pas loin et ils ont certainement prévu un plan. Fais-leur confiance et suis-les. Je me débrouillerai de mon côté. »  
  
Buffy secoua la tête.  
  
« Je ne pars pas sans… »  
  
« J’ai toute ma force, Buffy, » dit-il fermement. « Je pourrai m’en sortir. Pas toi. Tu as besoin d’eux. »  
  
« Angel, s’il te plait… »  
  
« Ecoute-moi! » dit-il en la saisissant par les épaules. « Je t’aime, Buffy. »  
  
« Tu… tu m’aimes? »  
  
« Ne soit pas si surprise. Ce n’est pas nouveau. Je t’aime depuis le premier jour, Buffy, dès l’instant où je t’ai vu, je t’ai aimé, » dit-il en lui caressant la joue. « Je pensais que tu le savais, que tu te souvenais de ce que je t’avais avoué il y a quatre ans avant de te libérer de ton corps de pierre… »  
  
« Je m’en souviens oui… mais… mais je pensais que… depuis… nous n’étions que des amis… »  
  
« Spike a dit un jour que nous ne serions jamais des amis… »  
  
« Il a toujours été très clairvoyant, » dit Buffy, avec nostalgie.  
  
« Buffy… si tu le peux… pars sans moi! »  
  
« Non! Je ne vais nulle part sans toi! »  
  
Ses larmes se déversaient sur ses joues et son corps était secoué de gros sanglots.  
  
« Angel, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour moi… on reste ensemble! » supplia-t-elle. « Je ne te laisse pas et tu ne me laisses pas… »  
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et elle sanglota contre lui.  
  
« J’ai vécu pendant longtemps Buffy. J’ai tourmenté cette terre pendant des centaines d’années et si mon temps est venu, alors… »  
  
Il déglutit avec peine, essayant lui-même d’accepter ce qu’il disait. Puis il saisit le visage de Buffy entre ses mains.  
  
« Le tien… ton temps n’est pas venu… tu dois vivre, et tu vivras… »  
  
Il se pencha vers elle et l’embrassa sur le front. Elle secouait toujours la tête en signe de refus.  
  
« Je ne pars pas… »  
  
« Ne sois pas têtue! » cria-t-il.  
  
« Va te faire foutre! » hurla-t-elle, aveuglée par les larmes. « Je ne te laisse pas! »  
  
Il l’étreignit de nouveau pendant qu’elle répétait inlassablement:  
  
« Je ne te laisse pas… je ne te laisse pas… »  
  
« S’il te plait Buffy, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour moi, » dit-il en la regardant. « Je t’ai fais une promesse, il n’y a pas si longtemps, tu te souviens? »  
  
Elle inclina faiblement la tête.  
  
« C’est à ton tour. Soit forte, s’il te plait, » la supplia-t-il.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux, terrifiée que ce soit la dernière fois qu’il la serre contre lui. Elle posa doucement sa main sur sa joue, et acquiesça péniblement.  
  
Elle savait ce qu’elle devait faire. Elle ne partirait pas sans lui et elle était déterminée!  
  
Il sourit tristement quand elle accepta.  
  
« Bien… Maintenant… mens-moi et dis-moi que tu m’aimes… »  
  
Des nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Buffy quand elle secoua négativement la tête. Angel sentit son cœur se briser.  
  
« Non… » dit-elle, les yeux rivés aux siens. « Je vais te mentir et te dire que je ne t’aime pas. »  
  
Son cœur explosa de joie dans sa poitrine et Angel captura sa bouche. Ils s’embrassèrent longuement, désespérément.  
  
« Je t’aime! » murmura Buffy.  
  
« Pour toujours! » entendit-elle Angel lui répondre.  
  
…  
  
Deux des quatre gardes qui les surveillaient pénétrèrent dans la salle des ventes, d’où s’échappait une clameur assourdissante.  
  
« Je crois que c’est le moment, » chuchota Angel.  
  
Buffy acquiesça et regarda Angel se précipiter vers les deux gardes et commencer à se battre.  
  
Soudain, elle sentit une main autour de sa gorge qui lui coupait la respiration. Buffy essaya de se débarrasser de son agresseur mais se souvint qu’elle n’avait plus ses pouvoirs.  
  
« Angel! » dit-elle.  
  
Il assomma le dernier des gardes et se retourna face à l’imposante silhouette.  
  
« Comme on se retrouve, » dit l’homme à Angel en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de Buffy.  
  
« Je me demandais justement quand j’aurais l’occasion de te remercier pour ce charmant voyage organisé que tu nous as offert, » répondit Angel.  
  
« Il suffit de demander. »  
  
« Lâche-la! »  
  
« Tu n’es pas en position d’ordonner quoi que ce soit… »  
  
« Lui non, mais moi oui, » cria une voix derrière lui. « Lâche-la! »  
  
Sans desserrer son emprise sur Buffy, Hurricane s’écarta pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux, bleus, d’un homme aux cheveux blonds décolorés.  
  
« Sp… » marmonna Buffy derrière la main de l’homme, en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
« Désolé poussin, j’aurais préféré que tu n’en saches rien… » dit Spike.  
  
Le vampire s’approcha, menaçant, de l’homme et Buffy sut qu’il fallait qu’elle agisse. Elle mordit à pleine dents la main de l’homme qui la libéra en hurlant. Angel se précipita sur lui et lui envoya une droite dans la mâchoire.  
  
« Partez! » leur cria Angel.  
  
Spike saisit Buffy par la taille et la balança sur son épaule, puis s’éloigna en courant.  
  
« Spike! Pose-moi tout de suite, » hurla Buffy.  
  
« Pas question, chaton! J’ai pour mission de te conduire en sécurité et je compte bien m’en acquitter. »  
  
Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Spike la posa sur le sol. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes en silence puis Spike murmura:  
  
« C’est bon de te revoir, Buffy… »  
  
« Spike… pourquoi? »  
  
« Je n’ai pas le temps de te l’expliquer. Tu demanderas à Angel quand tout sera fini… mais ne lui en veut pas, c’est moi qui l’ai décidé. »  
  
« Je le ferai, » murmura-t-elle, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
  
Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur la joue du vampire.  
  
 _‘Il semblait si irréel…’  
_  
Spike ouvrit la porte et lui désigna le véhicule à l’extérieur.  
  
« Tu vois la camionnette, là-bas? Giles est à l’intérieur. Il t’attend. »  
  
« Angel… »  
  
« Je m’occupe d’aller l’aider. Ne t’en fais pas! »  
  
« Merci Spike. »  
  
Il la dévora quelques secondes du regard puis se pencha rapidement vers elle pour lui voler un baiser.  
  
« File, » lui dit-il en la poussant à l’extérieur.  
  
Il regarda Buffy courir vers le véhicule, puis grimper à l’intérieur. Quand il fut certain qu’elle était en sécurité avec son observateur, Spike referma la porte et s’empressa d’aller rejoindre Angel.  
  
…  
  
« Buffy! » s’écria Cordelia. « Je suis si heureuse de te savoir en vie. »  
  
« Et moi, je suis heureuse que vous soyez là. Il faut que je retourne aider Angel… »  
  
« Mais… tu n’as plus de force, » lui dit Giles.  
  
« Je les sens revenir, » dit la Tueuse en s’emparant d’une arbalète.  
  
Elle sentit qu’on lui appliquait un chiffon sur la bouche, se débattit puis lentement, sombra dans l’inconscience.  
  
« Je suis désolé, Buffy, » murmura Lindsey en jetant le chiffon par la fenêtre. « Combien de temps avons-nous? »  
  
« De quoi quitter ce pays, » répondit Giles en faisant vrombir le moteur de la camionnette.  
  
…  
  
Angel balança son poing dans le visage de l’homme qui se tenait en face de lui.  
  
« C’est quoi déjà ton nom? »  
  
« Hurricane I. McBane… » grogna l’homme.  
  
« Le I, c’est pour quoi? » demanda encore Angel… « Non, je vais deviner… Idiot… Incompétent… Impuissant! »  
  
Angel ponctuait chacune de ses propositions d’un coup de poing dans le visage du chasseur de têtes.  
  
« I pour Indestructible, » répondit McBane en stoppant le dernier coup puis en envoyant un crochet du droit dans l’estomac d’Angel. « Immortel! »  
  
Angel en eut le souffle coupé. Il respira profondément puis, tête baissée, fonça vers Hurricane qui lui avait tourné le dos pour s’adresser à l’un des gardes, le fit tomber au sol et, d’un mouvement sec, lui brisa le cou.  
  
« Et Immodeste avec ça! »  
  
Il fut brusquement entouré par une dizaine de démons qui se jetèrent sur lui sans plus attendre.  
  
« Besoin d’un coup de main? » lança Spike en arrivant.  
  
« Tu tombes bien, » répondit Angel en repoussant un étrange démon bleu avec une crête sur le sommet de la tête.  
  
« Je n’allais quand même pas te laisser t’amuser tout seul! »  
  
Ils luttèrent côte à côte pendant de longues minutes puis décidèrent, d’un regard, qu’il était temps pour eux de battre en retraite.  
  
« Tu sais où on va? » demanda Angel.  
  
« Oui, ma voiture est garée devant l’une des sorties de secours puis un bateau nous attend sur le quai. »  
  
…  
  
 **Los Angeles, Californie, 1 semaine plus tard  
**  
Elle était là, debout devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, regardant sans vraiment y faire attention les phares des voitures qui brillaient dans la nuit, les yeux rougis par les nombreuses journées et nuits passées à pleurer.  
  
Deux visages hantaient sa mémoire: l’un appartenait à un homme blond, sauvage et fort, plein de vie, d’humour et de passion. Un homme qu’elle avait aimé puis qu’elle avait cru mort et qui finalement était réapparu pour la sauver.  
  
L’autre visage, plus sombre et triste, appartenait à son premier amour. Un homme qui avait souvent tout sacrifié pour elle, et dont les silences apaisaient sa vie tumultueuse. Un homme qu’elle avait cru ne jamais pouvoir aimer et a qui on avait donné une seconde chance.  
  
Les larmes se précipitèrent au bord de ses paupières puis coulèrent sur ses joues.  
  
Elle n’avait aucune nouvelle d’eux et envisageait le pire.  
  
Levant la main pour essuyer ses larmes, Buffy s’arracha à la contemplation de la Cité des Anges et se glissa sous les couvertures. Seuls ses rêves arrivaient à apaiser un peu sa peine.  
  
…  
  
Le téléphone sonnait avec insistance.  
  
« Anya, tu veux bien décrocher, s’il te plait? » demanda Giles, alors qu’il parlait avec Willow et Wesley.  
  
Ils tentaient tous les trois de trouver un moyen pour aider Buffy à sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
« Giles! » hurla Anya.  
  
« Cette fille n’a aucune manière, » murmura-t-il. « Oui, Anya? » ajouta-t-il plus fort.  
  
« C’est pour vous. Ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Conseil, » cria-t-elle.  
  
Wesley fronça les sourcils. Ils avaient pensé que le Conseil avait été impliqué dans l’enlèvement de Buffy et Angel, mais n’avaient aucune preuve de leur suspicion.  
  
Giles se dirigea vers le bureau et saisit le combiné qu’Anya lui tendait, Wesley et Willow sur ses talons.  
  
« Allô? Oui, c’est moi… Qui…? Oh! Et que me vaut cet honneur…? …Comment?…! »  
  
Wesley se rapprocha de Giles pour essayer d’en savoir plus.  
  
« Vous en êtes sûrs… Mon Dieu… Bien. C’est… c’est assez inattendu… Je vous remercie de m’avoir prévenu… Au revoir, » dit Giles en raccrochant.  
  
Autour de lui, Wesley, Willow et Anya le regardaient avec inquiétude, attendant les nouvelles.  
  
« Que se passe-t-il, Giles? » demanda Wesley.  
  
Giles enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux.  
  
« C’était le Conseil, » exposa-t-il. « Le corps de Quentin Travers a été retrouvé ce matin, dans son appartement de Londres, la nuque brisée. »  
  
Le silence complet se fit.  
  
« C’est horrible, » dit Willow.  
  
« Savent-ils qui a commis ce crime? La porte a-t-elle été forcée? » demanda Buffy qui venait de les rejoindre.  
  
« Apparemment non… Rien ne manque, » dit Giles en remettant ses lunettes. « Mais ils ont trouvé une note. »  
  
« Qu’est-ce que ça dit? » demanda Anya.  
  
« Il y a juste un mot: ‘Always’, » dit Giles, lentement.  
  
Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Buffy.  
  
…  
  
 **Epilogue  
**  
  
 **Aéroport d’Heathrow, Londres, Angleterre  
**  
Les deux hommes se faisaient face devant le quai d’embarquement.  
  
« Prends-soin de toi, » dit Spike.  
  
Angel ébaucha un sourire devant cette marque d’attention du vampire décoloré.  
  
« Où vas-tu? » lui demanda-t-il.  
  
« Je reste ici. L’Angleterre me manque et je veux retrouver mes racines, » répondit Spike. « Et puis, il y aussi des personnes à sauver ici. Et toi? Quels sont tes plans, maintenant que tu es redevenu humain? »  
  
« Je rentre à la maison, » dit Angel en souriant.  
  
« Occupe-toi bien d’elle, » dit Spike. « S’il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, tu auras affaire à moi. »  
  
« Je sais, » dit Angel.  
  
Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis échangèrent une accolade amicale.  
  
…  
  
 **Los Angeles, Californie, le lendemain  
**  
La patrouille avait été calme, comme si les démons eux-même savaient que la Tueuse n’était pas d’humeur. Elle regagna l’hôtel avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber, puis grimpa l’escalier, et rejoignit sa chambre.  
  
 _‘Encore une nuit sans lui…’  
_  
Buffy laissa échapper un sanglot et se cacha la tête entre les mains. Elle savait qu’il était vivant et c’était tout ce qui comptait mais elle n’en pouvait plus d’attendre son retour. Elle avait besoin de lui.  
  
Elle pénétra dans sa chambre et se figea.  
  
Il était là. Debout devant elle, vêtu d’un jeans bleu et d’une chemise blanche en soie. Il se tourna vers elle quand il la sentit entrer et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.  
  
Elle remarqua la musique douce qui s’échappait de la radio et la rose rouge qu’il tenait dans sa main.  
  
L’atmosphère se chargea en électricité et la température grimpa brusquement de plusieurs degrés. Sans échanger un mot, ils se rapprochèrent lentement l’un de l’autre. Angel saisit sa main et elle constata combien elle était chaude. Il l’attira contre lui, un bras autour de sa taille, et leurs visages ne furent bientôt plus qu’à quelques millimètres l’un de l’autre.  
  
Sans la quitter des yeux, il suivit, du pouce, le contour de ses lèvres et Buffy retint son souffle quand il se pencha vers elle, appuyant son front contre le sien. Elle s’humecta les lèvres et leurs bouches se trouvèrent, enfin.  
  
Ils s’embrassèrent lentement, puis avec de plus en plus d’exigence. Buffy caressa son dos pendant qu’Angel enfouissait ses mains dans la chevelure blonde et parfumée de la Tueuse, effleurant délicatement, la peau douce de son cou, se délectant des frissons qu’il lui procurait.  
  
« Je t’aime tellement, » murmura Buffy à Angel.  
  
Il la serra plus fort contre lui.  
  
« Ne me laisse plus jamais, » ajouta-t-elle, la voix brisée par les sanglots.  
  
Il embrassa sa tempe, et lui chuchota à l’oreille:  
  
« Rien ne nous séparera, pas même la mort… Tu es à moi, Buffy. Rien qu’à moi. »  
  
« Tu es à moi, » murmura-t-elle. « Fais-moi l’amour, Angel. Montre-moi combien tu m’aimes. »  
  
 **Fin**


End file.
